


Owned

by sonata_de_morte



Series: Bound [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Collars, D/s relationship, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/pseuds/sonata_de_morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone owned him, it was Alphonse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

The box itself was innocuous enough, though Ed was still confused and a little on edge because of the look on Al’s face. Anyone who thought the younger of the two Elrics was all kittens and sweet smiles all the time was either insane or woefully uninformed. Alphonse Elric had a wicked streak a mile wide, and Ed was only too familiar with it. Probably the _most_ familiar with it. There was a gleam in those eyes that reminded Ed of the same look Al would get when he oh so casually suggested that Ed drop his pants and bend over the kitchen table, making it very clear that it wasn’t a request at all.

But there was also an excited light there, and Ed liked making his brother happy, so he sighed and opened the box.

Inside the white cardboard was a…collar. Rich smelling black leather with gold stitching, a silver ring hanging from the front of it. It was nicer than the collars Al had gotten for the cats, and definitely bigger, but Ed was still confused.

“What do you want me to do with this?”

Al smiled, somehow managing to be predatory and adorable all at the same time. “I want you to wear it. All the time.” He paused, considering. “Well, not in the shower, and you can take it off to sleep if it’s uncomfortable, but other than that.”

Ed swallowed hard. It was one thing to sleep with his brother (and to _sleep_ with his brother), to enjoy the things they did together, the way Al made him hurt and beg and fall apart under his hands only to put him back together afterwards, stronger and more whole than he’d been in the first place, but it seemed like a whole other thing all together to wear a symbol of… _ownership,_ especially where anyone else could see it.

On the other hand, if anyone owned him it was Alphonse. Their souls had been tangled since they were children, and everything Ed had done, all the achievements and accomplishments, had been for him.

And it wasn’t like people would _know._ Ed wasn’t ashamed of loving his brother this way, but he knew it was just another taboo that people would shame them for committing. He didn’t have to tell anyone what the collar meant, but he would know and Al would know, and maybe that was what Al wanted.

He deliberated in his head and then looked up at his brother who was watching him carefully, but not pressuring him at all. Clearly this was _his_ choice, no matter how much Al might want it.

That pretty much decided it for him.

“Okay,” he said, nodding and lifting the collar out of the box.

Al’s answering grin alone was worth it, and when he crossed the room in three quick strides and leaned down to kiss Ed hard on the mouth, Ed was even surer of his decision. He loved provoking reactions like that. “Good boy,” Al breathed against his lips, before plucking the collar from his hands and stepping back. “Get on your knees for me, Ed.”

Ed complied, slipping off the couch and down onto his knees in front of his brother. It was a familiar position by now, and he looked up at him, amazed as always that Al had grown into this confident, sexy, amazing person despite all the shit Ed had put him through. He watched as Al unclasped the collar and sucked in a sharp breath when it was buckled around his neck, not tight enough to be a hindrance, but definitely a solid presence against his throat. The ring was cold where it touched his skin, and he licked his lips, bringing a hand up to touch it.

It was just a simple piece of leather, but fuck. It made him feel like he really did belong to Al, like it was a symbol of this thing they had built after healing from literally dragging each other, bleeding and limping, through hell.

“Fuck,” he murmured.

“Mm, that’s a good idea,” Al replied, and his grin was blinding. “You have no idea how good you look, Brother.”

“As good as you hoped?”

“Better.” He hooked a finger in that ring, tugging until Ed stood back up. “You know what this means, right? It means you’re mine. It means no one else can touch you. It means I’m the only one who can hurt you and make you cry like you like. Your pleasure comes from me. Tell me who you belong to, Edward.”

_Fuck._ Ed never would have imagined that his little brother going all commanding on him would make him feel like this, but _goddamn._ “You. I belong to you, Al.”

“Good boy.”

Al yanked him forward by the collar and crushed their lips together, kissing him hard and demanding. Ed couldn’t even reciprocate. He just had to take it, to part his lips for Al’s insistent tongue and moan as it mapped the inside of his mouth, staking a claim that Ed could feel down to his bones. He fisted his hands in the front of Al’s shirt and held on, kissing back when he could, but otherwise just letting Al have him.

When they had to part for air, Alphonse’s eyes were dark with lust, and Ed shivered. He knew that look.

“Take off your clothes.”

The order was soft, no more than a breath against his lips, but the command was clear, and Ed nodded, undoing the buttons on his shirt as quickly as humanly possible and shrugging out of it. His pants were next, and he had to stop halfway through to kick off his boots and socks so he could get the damned things off. Everything ended up in a pile, and he stood in front of Al, already half hard and completely naked but for the collar, which was a damn sight hotter than Ed had been expecting it to be.

From the look on Al’s face, he was feeling it, too, and Ed found himself dragged into another kiss, one of Al’s hands holding the collar and the other twisting its way into his hair. He was caught, and the knowledge that he was Al’s to command had him getting harder by the minute.

Al bit down on his lip hard enough to draw a yelp from Ed, and then he let go of him, dark golden eyes raking over Ed’s body. “The way you look, Brother… I want you. Right now.”

Ed grinned at him. “Good thing I’m yours, then, isn’t it?”

“Definitely. Go get on the bed and prepare yourself for me, okay? I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Okay.” Ed leaned up and brushed another kiss across Al’s lips before going to do as he was told. His heart was racing because he knew what was coming. Whenever Al got worked up, they had the best sex, and Ed was so ready for it.

He rummaged in the drawer of the bedside table for the lube, tossing it on the bed before getting on himself. They’d done this enough times that Ed knew what Al liked by now. Ed positioned himself so that he was face down, his back bowed inward and his ass up and on display, pointing toward the doorway so it would be the first thing Al saw when he came into the room.

Once his fingers were slick, he let out his breath and reached back, tracing his index finger around his rim and groaning at the sensation it produced. Carefully he worked one finger into himself, groaning when it breached him past the knuckle. He pressed another finger in alongside it, thrusting them lightly as he worked himself open. Heat shot up his spine, and Ed closed his eyes, focusing on breathing and not getting _too_ worked up before Al showed up. But it seemed easier said than done once he had three fingers inside of himself, working his hips back so that he was practically fucking himself on them.

“God, Ed,” Al groaned from the doorway, and Ed smiled.

“See something you want?”

“Fuck yes. Take your fingers out.”

Al only swore like this. When he was about to fuck Ed so hard he would feel it for _days_ , when he was whispering filthy things in Ed’s ear and refusing to let him come. Ed loved it.

He obeyed and removed his fingers, and then felt the bed dip and heard Al undoing his pants, which sent a shiver up his spine. Al wasn’t even going to take his clothes off to fuck him. Ed was naked, collared, and ass up on the bed, and Al fully dressed and already sliding his hard cock between the cheeks of Ed’s ass. It was clear who was in charge here, and Ed just moaned in response, working his hips back.

Al didn’t even pause to lube up his erection, and _fuck_ Ed loved it when he made it hurt. Not enough to cause damage, but just enough to have him riding that line between pain and pleasure. Ed had used enough lube when stretching himself that there wasn’t too much resistance as Al started pressing himself into him.

All the same, Ed cried out, fingers clenching in the sheets of the bed as he closed his eyes and focused on each inch of his brother as it slid into him. “Fuck, Al,” he gasped, holding still so as not to end up hurting himself by trying to take too much too soon.

“That’s the idea,” Al replied, voice breathless. “Damn, you’re tight. No matter how many times I fuck you, you still so tight, Brother. _God_.”

“No such thing,” Ed couldn’t resist adding, and he arched a bit when Al slapped his ass in retaliation and then pushed the rest of the way in.

After that he had no breath to make jokes. All he could do was gasp and pant and make half formed swear words as Al pounded into him, making sure that he felt every thrust. Al’s fingers had a near bruising grip on his hips, and he drove himself into Ed again and again, the sound of their breathing and skin slapping skin ringing out in the bedroom.

“Al…Al, _please._ ” The heat and pleasure were building inside of him, each thrust sending a slow drag of sensation through Ed’s body, making his toes curl and his cock leak. It wasn’t going to take long for him to come like this, and fuck he wanted it.

“Please what, Brother?” Al panted back, reaching under him to grab his cock in one hand, squeezing a bit and then giving it slow strokes, which were at odds with the way he was slamming into Ed’s ass over and over. “Beg for what you want.”

Oh, fuck. It was too much and not enough at the same time. Ed was balanced on the edge, and he needed just a little more to push him over into his climax. “ _Please_ let me come!” he begged. “Fuck, god _damn_ , Al, I need it, please!”

Al let go of his hip and grabbed a handful of Ed’s hair, using it to yank him up, and Ed had to scramble to get his hands under himself for support. “You always fall apart when I fuck you like this,” Al said. “When I take you like you’re just a slut for me to use. You love it, don’t you, Brother? Tell me how much you love it.”

“So much! God, Al, so much. Oh, god. Oh, _fuck._ ” He was so close. Ed didn’t want to come without permission (he knew from experience how long it took to be able to sit down comfortably after Al punished him for that), but he didn’t think he could hold back much longer. “ _Please!_ ” he cried, arching hard.

The hand on his cock sped up and so did Al’s thrusts, and it was clear his brother was getting close as well. “Come for me, Ed. Come on.”

He didn’t need telling twice.

Ed shuddered and came hard, body jerking in Al’s hold as wave after wave of intense pleasure crashed over him. He thought he might have screamed Al’s name, but he couldn’t have been sure with the way his brain had whited out. The only thing holding him up was Al’s grip, and he whined softly when Al kept thrusting into him, spent and oversensitive.

It took only another few thrusts before Al was spilling himself in a warm rush, staying buried in Ed for a few seconds as he groaned and then pulling out slowly and letting him go.

Ed collapsed on the bed, breathing hard and feeling that weightless, floaty feeling that always came after a good orgasm. The bed shifted, but Ed was too worn out to look and see where Al was going. It became clear when a moment later a warm, wet cloth was run over his skin, cleaning him up.

Al rolled him over onto his side and cleaned off his front, smiling and leaning down to kiss Ed’s forehead. “You were so good, Brother.”

“C’mere,” Ed said, reaching with wobbly arms for Alphonse. Al just laughed softly and climbed onto the bed, letting Ed curl up with his head in his lap. Fingers stroked soothingly through his hair, and Ed closed his eyes again, letting himself relax fully.

The sex was amazing, but Ed thought he loved this part the best.

“Thank you, Ed,” Al murmured, tucking a lock of hair behind Ed’s ear.

“F’r what?”

“Giving me you. Wearing the collar. Just…all of it.”

Ed snorted. “Shut up, Al. Always been yours. You know that.” He yawned and nuzzled Al’s hand. “Besides, the collar’s pretty cool.”

“I’m glad you think so. I was worried you wouldn’t like it. I know how you hate to feel…caged.”

“S’different with you, though. Always wanna be tied to you.”

“I want that, too, Brother.” And Ed could hear the smile in Al’s voice.


End file.
